La Fiesta de Halloween
by Kiara00
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre los seis chicos problemas de la escuela que siempre se la viven jugando bromas a todos pero en noche de Halloween es donde hacen las mas pesadas... Ok mal summary Hola soy nueva


Hola gente bonita de Fanfiction soy nueva aqui y aqui les traigo mi primera historia

La Fiesta de Halloween

Todo comenzó en el instituto de Tokyo, faltaban solo unos días para el baile de Halloween. Todos estaban con lo mismo ¿de que me voy a disfrazar? Pero no a todos les importaba de igual manera. A los que más les importaba eran a los populares de la escuela como cada año tenían que lucir espectaculares para continuar con su tradición de ser nombrados rey o reina del baile.

Había un grupito de chicos a los que no les importaba esa tontería. Y cada año era igual, ellos usaban lo que fuese o incluso no iban disfrazados, la verdad es que solo iban a jugar bromas pero este año se decidieron por ir disfrazados.

-Entonces ¿si iremos al baile disfrazados? – pregunto una joven de pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas y ojos del azules como el mar, de tez blanca. Su nombre era Miyako Gotokuji

-Si, si iremos pero ¿de que vamos disfrazados? – pregunto un joven de pelo rubio entre peinado y alborotado y ojos azules oscuros, de tez blanca, con los músculos bien marcados. Se llama Boomer

-No lo se que cada quien escoja algo lo que quiera al cabo ya saben que lo que importa es ir a hacer bromas – dijo un joven con cabellos azabaches amarrado en una coleta baja con un mechón de pelo que le cubre un ojo, ojos verdes oscuros, músculos bien definidos y tez blanca. Se llamaba Butch

-Es verdad ya quiero arruinarles la fiesta a esa bola de niños presumidos – dijo una chica de pelo azabache suelto hasta los hombros y ojos verde jade. Su nombre era Kaoru Matsubara

-Recuerdan el año pasado que los llenamos de gusanos eso si que fue oro – dijo Butch

-Oigan me entere de que este año habrá efectos especiales que disque nos harán huir del lugar – dijo un joven de pelo y ojos negros, tez blanca, músculos bien marcados y muy guapo de nombre Hikaru, el hermanastro de Momoko

-Ha eso mismo dijeron el año pasado y ellos fueron los asustados – dijo Butch

-Si y por culpa de eso estuvimos castigados un mes pero vaya que valió la pena – dijo una joven muy hermosa de cabello anaranjado, lo llevaba suelto con una diadema rosa que tenia un pequeño moño y de ojos rosas de nombre Momoko Akatsutsumi

-Si – dijeron los seis

-Bien vamos a clase – dijo Kaoru. Todos estaban en el mismo salón, al entrar tocaron el timbre y la clase comenzó así paso todo el día hasta la ultima hora de clase.

-Muy bien muchachos como saben el baile de Halloween de este año será en la vieja mansión abandonada y este año por petición del director nadie puede llevar bolsas ya que la ultima vez todo termino lleno de gusanos no es así señor y señorita Akatsutsumi, señores Him, señorita Gotokuji y señorita Matsubara – dijo La maestra

-Ups – dijeron los seis por lo bajo

-Bien fuera de eso pueden ir disfrazados como quieran así que vayan consiguiendo sus parejas – con eso último el timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a irse. Momoko estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando sintió un mirada que estaba fija en ella, viro a ver de quien se trataba y se topo con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, el chico que la observaba era el hermano mayor de Butch y Boomer y también el chico mas popular de la escuela se trataba de Brick Him.

Ese chico siempre tenia a la chica que quería, y ahora pasaba por su mente solo una chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rosas. Se había aferrado con ella, con Momoko Akatsutsumi. La chica mas problemática que podía haber, según los maestros, Brick quería que ella fuera solo de el y de nadie mas pero jamás hallaba las palabras para hablar con ella así que solo la miraba.

Ese día que la miro y ella volteo, se quedo viendo sus hermosos ojos rosas y ella se quedo viendo esos misteriosos ojos rojos ambos parecían conversar con la mirada hasta que alguien se interpuso entre ellos y no era nada mas ni nadie menos que la novia de Brick, Bell. Kiara y ella se odiaban a muerte no podían verse ni en pintura, todos desconocían la razón pero valla que se odiaban.

Bell saco a Brick de su trance llevándoselo fuera del salón pero antes de salir Brick miro por ultima vez a Momoko antes de irse ella volteo y le sonrió, el no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era la primera vez que ella le sonreía y vaya que se había emocionado.

-Brick cariño ¿De que iremos disfrazados este año? – dijo Bell abrazándolo por el cuello

-No lo se – dijo el

-¿Qué te parece…? Ay ya se de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio – dijo muy emocionada la joven

-Si como quieras – dijo Brick viendo como cierta chica estaba con sus amigos platicando

-Bien entonces yo te mando el traje, nos vemos cariño chao – dijo Bell para subirse en su auto e irse. Brick aprovecho que Bell se fue para hablar con Momoko que ya se iba también. Apenas se iba a subir a su auto cuando alguien puso una mano para impedir que se abriera la puerta.

-Hola Akatsutsumi – dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de Momoko, ella viro a ver y vio al portador de los hermosos orbes rojos, pelo anaranjado como ella, tez blanca y músculos muy bien definidos

-Hola, Him – dijo Momoko un poco incomoda por lo cerca que estaba Brick

-Dime Brick – dijo con un tono un tanto ¿sensual? – Oye ¿de que iras disfrazada este año?, recuerdo que el año pasado te disfrazaste de brujita sexy

-Si, Romeo lo recuerdo muy bien por cierto que bien se te veían esas mallas – dijo Momoko con una sonrisa burlona a lo que Brick rio – supongo que este año iré de vampira ¿y tú?

-Bell quiere que vayamos disfrazados de Marco Antonio y Cleopatra – dijo con cara de asco a lo que Momoko no pudo evitar reírse – Hey no te rías que no es divertido – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Lo siento pero es que te veras muy bien con falda Hahaha – dijo sarcásticamente Momoko aun riéndose

-Si lo se es que yo me veo muy bien con todo – dijo haciendo una pose de chico sexy

-Bien debo irme Brick – Momoko se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos – Brick se emociono aun mas por el beso recibido y ya no iría como Marco Antonio ahora iría como Dracula moderno para impresionar a cierta vampiresa.

Por fin llego el día del baile de Halloween, esa tarde, Hikaru y Momoko estaban esperando a que los chicos llegaran para comenzar a disfrazarse, estaban sentados en el sillón viendo la tele y de repente el teléfono sonó

**COMIENZO DE LLAMADA**

-Bueno – dijo Momoko

-Momoko – dijo la madrastra de Momoko

-Nadeshiko ¿eres tú? – pregunto Momoko la cual vio que su hermano no le interesaba si hablaban o no sus padres - ¿Dónde están tú y papá?

-Tu padre y yo tuvimos un problema en la conferencia y nos quedaremos mas tiempo no estoy segura de cuanto pero solo les llamo para saber como están

-Estamos bien Nadeshiko

-Nada nuevo que quieras platicar

-No, nada

-¿Y Hikaru? – Momoko volteo a ver a su hermano el cual negó con la cabeza diciendo que no estaba en voz muy baja

-No esta salió con sus amigos

-que bien bueno le dices que hable y le mandas mis saludos y los de tu padre.

-Si Nadeshiko

-Tu padre quiere hablar contigo te lo paso cuídate mucho

-Si ustedes también

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el padre de Kiara

-Bien ¿y tu papá?

-También bien princesa, oye les llego el dinero que les envié

-Si, papá. Nos llego todo como siempre ¿Cuándo volverán? – Hikaru solo vio a su hermana con cara de _¿enserio aun tienes esperanzas de que volverán?_

-Aun no lo se hija pero prometo que será antes de tu cumpleaños

-Lo mismo dijiste el año pasado

-Lo se y lo siento pero ya sabes que…

-Si, si, si el trabajo es el trabajo – en eso se escucho el timbre de la casa – papá tengo que colgarte alguien toca la puerta

-Bien princesa cuídate mucho nos saludas a Hikaru te amo

-También te amo adiós

**TERMINA LLAMADA**

-¿Qué dijeron? – pregunto Hikaru con un semblante serio

-Lo de siempre que iban a volver antes de nuestro cumpleaños – Hikaru y Momoko nacieron el mismo día

-Mira con que tu y yo estemos juntos todo estará bien ahora cambia esa cara que ahí vienen las locas de tus amigas – Hikaru beso la frente de su hermana sacando una sonrisa de parte de esta

El padre y la madrastra de Momoko eran unos empresarios famosos que siempre tenían que viajar, bien apenas veían a sus hijos. Antes Momoko y Hikaru vivían con sus tíos pero al cumplir los dieciséis se fueron a vivir a la casa de sus padres que solo ellos dos habitaban, los amigos de Momoko y Hikaru llegaron y pronto comenzaron a vestirse

Momoko y sus amigas se estaban preparando en la casa de esta, mientras los chicos los esperaban abajo ya que ellos ya habían acabado desde hace mucho de disfrazarse. Boomer se disfrazo Frankenstein, Butch se disfrazo de ninja y Hikaru de hombre lobo que en realidad solo llevaba las orejas, cola y unos guantes normales con garras pegadas.

Las chicas bajaron y se veían preciosas. Miyako se disfrazo de la novia de Frankenstein, llevaba un vestido a cuadros con una playera blanca debajo, el vestido le llegaba a mitad del muslo, traía una peluca de pelo blanco y negro con unos zapatos de tacón negro; Kaoru se disfrazo también de ninja, era un conjunto negro ceñido al cuerpo con un escote en "V" y una espada que de falsa no tenia nada; Momoko se disfrazo de vampira, llevaba un corsé negro con las cintas rojas, una falda a mitad del muslo roja, con unas medias negras y una botas negras que llegaban a mitad del muslo de tacón bajo.

-Guau, chicas se ven increíbles – dijo Hikaru

-Gracias – dijeron las tres a coro

-Mas bien se ven muy sexys sobre todo tu, nena – dijo Butch sonriéndole a Kaoru

-Cállate a menos de que quieras probar el filo de mi espada – dijo Kaoru muy molesta

-Vamos Kaoru tranquilízate – intento calmarla Miyako

-Mi… Miyako te… te ves muy linda – dijo Boomer un poco sonrojado

-Gracias Boomer – dijo Miyako también sonrojada

-Oigan hoy es Halloween, no San Valentín – dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Tienen las cosas? – pregunto Momoko

-Si – dijo Butch enseñando unas bombas de olor y unos escarabajos en un frasco escondidos en su disfraz

-Bien entonces vámonos – dijo Momoko

-Momoko pero ¿primero podemos divertirnos y después hacer nuestra travesura? – pregunto inocentemente Miyako

-Esta bien – dijo Momoko – Oigan me entere que Bell ira disfrazada de Cleopatra

-Me pregunto como se vera cubierta de escarabajos – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa macabra

-De seguro se ve mejor – dijo Miyako

-Creí que iría disfrazada de vampira – dijo Boomer

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Momoko

-Porque Brick se disfrazo de vampiro – dijo Butch, al decir esto Momoko se quedo pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Brick y se ruborizo

-Mejor vámonos – dijo Momoko comenzando a caminar. La mansión no les quedaba lejos sino que todo lo contrario les quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de los Akatsutsumi. Llegaron y no se imaginaron nunca que la escuela había tomado sus precauciones de esos seis alumnos problema; unos guardias los rodearon y los checaron completamente para quitarles todo su material de travesuras.

-Hey suéltenme bola de pervertidos – les grito Kaoru

-Hey Hahaha no Hahaha me hacen cosquillas – decía Boomer entre risas

-Suéltenos no traemos nada – decía Miyako

-Hey dejen en paz a mi chica – les dijo furioso Butch

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Hikaru mientras lo revisaban

-Basta, suéltenme ¡¿Hey de quien fue esa mano?! – dijo Momoko enojada porque le habían rozado un pecho

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Butch enojado – ahora no podremos hacer bromas

-Pues ni modo ay que disfrutar el baile – dijo Hikaru.

-Pues ya que – dijeron Momoko, Butch y Kaoru decepcionados

De repente se escucharon unos gritos y berrinches de cierta reina del Nilo

-Brick habíamos quedado en venir de Marco Antonio y Cleopatra – dijo haciendo un mini berrinche

-Lo siento pero perdí el traje y se me ocurrió venir de vampiro – dijo Brick buscando con la mirada a su vampirita sexy

-Y ¿Por qué no me avisaste para venir de la misma manera que tu?

-Se me paso lo siento – dijo Brick, viendo a su vampirita llegar con sus amigos. Se veía hermosa

-Brick – chillo Bell – es que debiste avisarme para venir de vampira

-Ya me harte de tus berrinches, sabes que terminamos – dijo Brick con cara de fastidio

-Pero Brick – chillo Bell nuevamente

-Nada ya me arte de tus berrinches – con eso ultimo se alejo de ella yendo directamente donde su vampiresa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomo de la cintura y le susurro al oído

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, vampira? – dijo Brick poniendo nerviosa a Momoko

-Claro – dijo Momoko viendo que en verdad se veía muy guapo. Brick llevaba un pantalón negro al igual que su saco, con un chaleco rojo y su camisa blanca – creí que vendrías de Marco Antonio

-Na me di cuenta de que odio las faldas – dijo riendo un poco, Momoko también empezó a reír – además quería venir similar a ti ya que – se acerca al oído de Momoko y le susurra – en serio me gustas – Momoko sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, cada vez que Brick hacia eso ella se tensaba y el sonreía orgulloso de causar esas sensaciones a la chica de orbes rosas

Hikaru había sacado a bailar a una lobita que era una de las chicas mas listas del salón pero que en realidad se portaba muy bien con ellos y a Hikaru le gustaba ella; Butch y Boomer invitaron a bailar a Kaoru y a Miyako. Lo estaban pasando muy bien hasta que vieron como el equipo de futbol se acercaba a ellos

-Vaya, vaya, vaya mira que tenemos aquí – dijo el capitán del equipo llamado Logan – dos vampiros, Frankenstein y su novia, dos ninjas y dos perros falderos

-Mira… - iba a decir Hikaru cuando Momoko lo tomo del brazo para evitar una pelea

-Hermano no les hagas caso a esta bola de miedicas que el año pasado se asustaron con unos simples gusanitos – dijo agarrando un gusanito de dulce y aventándoselo a Logan

-¡Quítamelo! – gritaba Logan que había quedado traumado por lo del año pasado

-Tienes razón hermanita para que desperdiciar mi tiempo con maricas – dijo Hikaru sonriendo burlonamente – apuesto a que ni si quiera se atreven a ir por el pasillo del terror – dijo apuntando el pasillo que habían creado los maestros que en verdad parecía dar miedo ya que todos los que entraban salían corriendo

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que duramos mas que ustedes? – dijo Logan

-Si ustedes ganan nosotros iremos vestidos a la escuela como ustedes nos digan durante dos semanas completas – dijo Momoko confiada – pero si nosotros ganamos ustedes irán vestidos como nosotros les digamos ¿Hecho? – dijo mostrando la mano para cerrar el trato a lo cual el capitán la tomo

-Hecho – el jalo a Momoko para acercarla mas a el – te veras muy bien vestida de colegiala preciosa

-Y tu te veras ridículo con lo que te pienso poner – dijo Momoko dando media vuelta y pegándole con el cabello – bien chicos vamos, Robín, Brick ustedes no tienen que hacerlo

-Iré con ustedes – dijo la joven de pelo castaño y ojo miel – ustedes siempre me apoyan en lo que necesito seria injusto dejarlos solos – dijo tomando la mano de Hikaru

-Yo también iré con ustedes – dijo Brick sin decir ni mas ni menos solo se acerco a Momoko y le susurro al oído – quiero apostar contigo

-¿Qué quieres apostar? – pregunto curiosa

-Si llego a demostrar miedo dentro de ese túnel hare lo que me pidas durante un mes pero si no me asusto harás lo que yo te pida durante el mismo plazo ¿apuestas?

-Ni si quiera se vale tensarse ni dar un saltito de susto ni nada – dijo Kiara

-Está bien – dijo Brick

-Bien acepto

-Solo te diré algo – se acerca nuevamente a su oído y le dice – cuando yo quiero algo siempre lo obtengo – con eso se aleja de ella y comienza a caminar hacia el túnel - ¿vienes?

-Claro – dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado. Todos entraron al pasillo del terror donde salían monstruos y fantasmas muy realistas pero nada asustaba al grupito de problemáticos, en cambio los del equipo de futbol estaban aterrorizados pero aun seguían caminando por el túnel.

Boomer solo dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás ya que casi le pegan con uno de los muñecos – tengan mas cuidado – les grito Boomer. El equipo no pudo continuar y salió corriendo de ahí

-Ha eso fue demasiado fácil – dijo Hikaru – bola de maricas

-Vaya que lo son – dijo Butch. Brick prevalecía serio no demostraba ningún sentimiento ni si quiera le asustaba ese túnel chafa.

-Debieron conseguir cosas un poco mas realistas – dijo Momoko aburrida pero sin dejar de observar a Brick. Rápidamente terminaron el recorrido eran los primeros en cruzar todo el túnel

-¿Qué ustedes son de hielo o que? – pregunto uno de los maestros disfrazado de la muerte

-Na solo con problemas mentales – dijo Kaoru

-Si de hecho de niños cada Halloween nuestro tío Richard (amigo del alma del padre de Momoko) siempre nos asustaba/traumaba y nos acostumbramos a sus bromas al punto de ya no sentir miedo a nada – explico Momoko a lo que Hikaru asintió

-Nosotras porque simplemente sabemos que esas cosas no son reales – dijeron Kaoru, Miyako y Robín

-Nosotros hemos visto cosas más horrendas – dijeron Butch, Boomer y Brick

-¿Cómo que? – pregunto el maestro

-Solo diré que después de ver una vez a tu abuela desnuda ya no le temes a nada – dijo Butch con cara de traumatizado

-Pues bueno regresen a la fiesta – dijo el maestro sin darse cuenta que los seis muchachos problema habían agarrado su material de travesuras e incluso unas cosas mas.

-Ha y decían que este año no haríamos una travesura – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa macabra

-¿Qué planean? – preguntaron Brick y robín al ver como los seis se miraban siniestramente

-Nada – dijeron obviamente mintiendo

-Conocen sus puestos – dijo Momoko – anden vamos que la noche aun es joven. Robín ve con Hikaru a ayudarle con los efectos de luz confió en que querrás vengarte de los que te tratan mal

-Por su puesto – dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra

-Butch los efectos de sonido risas macabras, etc. Tú sabes de esto – dijo Momoko

-Por su puesto – dijo Butch tomando a Kaoru de la mano – vamos nena ay que hacer que todos griten

-Boomer tu y Miyako lleven los escarabajos– dijo Momoko

-Bien – dijeron los dos mientras sacaban los frascos

-Brick ven y ayúdame con la sangre falsa

-Bien – dijo Brick. Todos tomaron sus puestos, ya tenían los efectos de luz programados para apuntar la escena e incluso varias cámaras para tomar fotos del suceso, Butch gravo una risa macabra que sonara cuando la sangre y los escarabajos fueran soltados

-¿Corres rápido? – pregunto Momoko a Brick

-Si ¿Por qué? – pregunto el

-Porque acabando de hacer la broma ay que salir corriendo – dijo Kiara – y si atrapan a uno nos atrapan a todos eso nos paso el año pasado por culpa de que Boomer se enredo con una soga

-Pues este año no nos atraparan – dijo Brick con una sonrisa. Entre Miyako, Boomer, Momoko y Brick subieron una lona que estaba llena de sangre falsa y escarabajos que tirarían a los reyes de este año.

-Buenas noches muchachos – dijo el DJ – bueno es momento de anunciar al rey y la reina de este año – todos gritaron de emoción por saber quienes serian los ganadores – el rey de este año es… el capitán del equipo de futbol Logan Villareal – sube y lo coronan – y la reina de este año es… Bell Kurosaki – Bell se sube muy emocionada le dan sus flores y la coronan – ahora el rey y la reina deberán… - en eso soltaron la lona llena de sangre y escarabajos que llenaron a la reina y al rey que estaban gritando del horror y del asco que sentían; una pancarta se desplego y ahí decía "Feliz Halloween" en eso se escucho una risa malvada. Mientras que los ocho causantes de eso ya habían salido corriendo a casa de los Akatsutsumi.

-Hahaha vieron sus caras Hahaha – decía Momoko tirada en el suelo tomándose el estomago que le dolía de tanto reír

-Hahaha Me equivoque lo del año pasado fue lo mejor pero esto si que valió oro Hahaha – dijo Butch

-Nunca creí lo bien que se sentía hacer esto Hahaha – dijo Robín también riéndose a mas no poder

-Chicos, chicos les tome una foto Hahaha – dijo Hikaru mostrando la foto

-Hahaha Y pensar que esta vez no sabrán quienes fueron Hahaha – dijo Boomer y justamente en el baile no encontraron evidencias de quien lo había hecho ya que unos chicos habían visto salir a los Akatsutsumi y a sus amigos apenas salieron del túnel del terror así que no podían culparlos.

-Hahaha eso si que fue la mejor broma que hemos hecho – dijo Miyako

-Son unos malditos Hahaha pero vaya que me encanto ver a la niña consentida y al rey de los maricas llenos de sangre y escarabajos Hahaha – dijo Brick también reía a más no poder

-Hahaha para que vean de lo que sean perdido estos años Hahaha – dijo Kaoru

–Ser los alumnos problemas es lo mas divertido que hay y ahora el equipo de futbol ira vestido como nosotros se los ordenemos – dijo Momoko con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, la cual fue acompañada por los otros cinco problemáticos y los otros dos con miedo de sus sonrisas. Puede que a los fantasmas, monstruos y zombis no les tuvieran miedo pero a lo que si les daba miedo a Brick y a Robín eran esos seis alumnos problema que juntos eran capaz de desatar el peor de los caos.

El sábado el equipo de futbol fue a casa de los Akatsutsumi donde estos ya los esperaban con una maleta para cada uno de lo que deberían usar

-Bien aquí esta la maleta, estos son los conjuntos que deberán usar – dijo Kaoru dándoles una hoja a cada uno donde se veían los diferentes cambios de ropa durante las dos semanas

– Nos vemos el lunes chicos – dijeron todos al ver como el equipo se llevaban las maletas

-No puedo creer que voy a decir esto pero ya quiero que sea lunes – dijo Butch

-No olviden de llevar sus cámaras o los celulares – dijo Boomer

Todos se fueron a sus casa, Hikaru invito a salir a Robín dejando a Momoko sola, estaba viendo la televisión cuando tocaron la puerta, por un momento pensó que serian sus padres pero después lo descarto ya que sabia que ellos no volverían hasta después de varios meses y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Brick

-Brick ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Momoko

-Pues… recuerdas la pequeña apuesta que hicimos – dijo Brick entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta

-Si ¿Qué con eso? – Brick sonrió de lado y se acerco al oído de Momoko

-Que debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga – Momoko sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo ya que tenia un mal presentimiento – anda vamos al cine – dijo mientras veía como la chica había mal pensado la situación.

Ambos se dirigieron al cine, después de ver la película los dos iban en el carro, se dirigieron a un parque donde Brick había preparado un picnic romántico.

-Cierra los ojos – dijo Brick cuando se bajaron del auto

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Momoko curiosa

-Solo ciérralos – insistió Brick – sin trampas

-De acuerdo – Brick tomo la mano de Momoko y la guio hasta llegar al picnic romántico ahí le dijo

-Ábrelos – ella obedeció y al ver lo que Brick había hecho por ella se sonrojo era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así por ella. Brick había puesto una manta en el césped y sobre esta puso pétalos de rosa formando un corazón, el regreso al auto y trajo con el una canasta con comida

-Brick… esto es increíble, nadie nunca hiso algo así por mí

-Pues me alegro ser el primero que te haga algo así – Brick dejo la canasta en el piso y abrazo a Momoko. Ella lo miro y le sonrió de una manera que hiso que el corazón de Brick latiera aun mas rápido si es que se podía, Momoko era una mujer bellísima. Cada expresión de ella era perfecta según Brick y muchos de los chicos de la escuela. Momoko era una chica seria y fría de sentimientos según todos pero en verdad era hermosa, era perfecta según muchos. Brick la miro se acerco al rostro de ella y la beso con ternura y amor, ella le correspondió el beso, cuando el aire les falto se separaron, Brick la abrazo posesivo y le susurro al oído

-Te amo, Momoko Akatsutsumi y no voy a dejarte ir nunca – dijo Brick para después comenzar a acariciarle el cabello

-También te amo Brick Him – dijo Momoko correspondiendo el abrazo de el. Ambos se sentaron en la manta y se pusieron a platicar y a comer, cuando ya se hiso tarde regresaron a casa de Kiara donde se notaba que aun no llegaba el hermano de esta ya que estaba todo apagado. Momoko le envió un mensaje a su hermano donde decía:

"Llegaras a dormir" el contesto rápido diciéndole que no. Momoko vio el mensaje y después busco la llave en su bolsillo

-Supongo que dormiré sola esta noche – dijo ella un tanto triste olvidando que ahí estaba Brick pero de pronto sintió dos brazos fuertes que la abrazaron de la forma mas delicada posible, Brick la abrazo de una manera tan cuidadosa, temía que fuera a romperla o a hacerle daño, como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana, la amaba demasiado como para hacerle daño.

-Yo me quedo contigo si quieres – Momoko sonrió ya que a Brick se le había hecho maña susurrarle cosas al oído. Ambos entraron y subieron a la habitación de esta donde pusieron una película para verla juntos.

-Momoko – la llamo Brick

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Te amo – dicho esto la beso de manera dulce y tierna - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo al separarse de ella

-Si – dijo ella con una sonrisa, el había conseguido robarle el corazón a Momoko, era el primero desde hace mucho tiempo. Momoko lo abrazo, el le correspondió el abrazo y siguieron viendo la película cuando les dio sueño, ambos se quedaron dormidos en la habitación de Momoko.

Por la mañana Brick se levanto y vio a Momoko a su lado, le encanto verla dormida abrazada a el, poco a poco ella se fue levantando y lo primero que vio fue a Brick abrazándola, ella lo miro y le sonrió.

-Buenos días – dijo Momoko

-Buenos días, amor – dijo Brick con una sonrisa

Todo el día se la pasaron juntos hasta la tarde que llego Hikaru, Brick se fue

-¿Qué hacia el aquí? – pregunto Hikaru sacando una soda del refrigerador

-Se quedo conmigo para no quedarme sola – dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-Me alegro, Hey hermanita – dijo Hikaru abriendo los brazos

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella confundida

-No recuerdas tu propio cumpleaños – dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermanita

-Hehe lo olvide – dijo Momoko con una sonrisa nerviosa – feliz cumpleaños hermano

-Gracias, igual tu hermana – dijo Hikaru separándose de su hermanita para sacar un pastel de una bolsa. Todos desconocían que ellos cumplían años el 2 de noviembre, a ellos no les gustaba decirle a nadie mas bien lo celebraban haciendo bromas en Halloween. Ambos partieron el pastel y comieron una rebanada cada quien.

El lunes en la escuela llegaron Momoko y sus amigos, al entrar al salón el equipo de soccer estaban vestidos de mujeres a lo cual todos se burlaban de ellos excepto cierta niña rica que estaba reclamándole a Brick el haberla dejado, el cual al ver a su novia fue donde ella y la abrazo

-Buenos días, amor – dijo Brick dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya eres nuestra cuñada? – dijeron Butch y Boomer

-Si – dijo Brick con una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar a Momoko la cual solo sonreía

-Que bien me alegro mucho por los dos – dijeron Miyako y Kaoru

-Mas te vale cuidar a mi hermana y no hacerle daño sino te parto la cara – dijo Hikaru

-Tranquilo jamás me atrevería a dañar a MI Momoko – dijo Brick con una sonrisa que se le borro cuando escucho una voz chillona a sus espaldas

-Ósea que me dejaste por esta zorra – dijo Bell, Brick le iba a contestar pero Kaoru se le adelanto

-Mira estúpida a mi amiga no las andas llamando así – dijo Kaoru muy molesta

-Déjala Kaoru mejor ser zorra que perra humillada en plena coronación – dijo Momoko

-¿Cómo supiste? Si tu y tus amigos ya se habían ido de la fiesta – dijo Bell

-Tal vez porque salió en el periódico escolar – dijo Momoko mostrándolo con una sonrisa burlona

-Yo se que fueron ustedes y esa me las pagaran – dijo Bell

-¿Tienes pruebas? Porque si no las tienes no ay nada que nos pueda culpar por que esta vez nosotros no lo hicimos, así como lo dijiste nosotros nos fuimos de la fiesta antes – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Esto no se queda así – dijo Bell viendo como Brick abraza por atrás a Momoko

Todos toman sus lugares y las clases comienzan, en la última hora la maestra comienza a hablar sobre el baile

-¿Les gusto el baile muchachos? – dijo la maestra a lo que se escucharon muchos si y varios no – Se que el incidente con la sangre falsa y los escarabajos fue una broma de mal gusto pero aun no encontramos a los culpables

-Maestra, todos aquí sabemos que los que hicieron eso fueron el grupito de los problemáticos – dijo Bell

-¿Tienes pruebas? No verdad así que deja de culparnos que a nosotros nos quitaron el material de nuestras bromas cuando llegamos y aparte nos fuimos antes, el baile nos aburrió, lo que fue mala idea nos hubiera encantado verte llena de escarabajos y sangre – dijo Butch

-Butch – regaño la maestra – y es verdad Bell muchos alumnos los vieron irse temprano de la fiesta y los guardias les quitaron el material que traían para jugar bromas. A menos que tengas pruebas de que ellos fueron no podemos acusarlos de nada – Bell hiso su mini berrinche ya que Momoko y sus amigos eran los únicos capaces de hacer algo así pero nadie tenia pruebas de nada.

Salieron de la escuela y los seis chicos problema con sus nuevos integrantes que por fin se habían vengado de los dos chicos mas presumidos de todo el instituto por fin habían tomado su venganza pero aun faltaba la del año próximo.

Fin


End file.
